Multiverses Wiki talk:Featured article candidates
How do I propose a featured article? I want to propose Raptor sapiens. Pinguinus impennis 13:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) There was a place where we proposed them, where we proposed Vrah etc. HolbenilordTalk 13:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Do they go in the 'nominations' section? HolbenilordTalk 13:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they do. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 13:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Where do we cast our vote? Meta5 21:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Right here. What's your vote? '' Pinguinus impennis'' 21:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Next Featured Fiction Does anyone else think that the winner of the Halloween contest should get their story featured on the main page? Pinguinus impennis 03:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Seems like a good idea to me, but only if I win :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I was hoping Metamorphosis would get featured :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 12:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Same sentiment as Styro HolbenilordTalk 13:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. I suppose with all the work we put into that one, it really needs to be featured. Pinguinus impennis 14:33, October 13, 2011 (UTC) What we should do is GET VOTING! WE"RE NEARING THE MIDDLE OF THE MONTH ALREADY! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 15:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I've submitted all my votes HolbenilordTalk 15:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Change the slider. Pinguinus impennis 15:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) But everything cept Metamorphosis has only one vote. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 15:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :D It's now over! Styro just needs to make the slider. HolbenilordTalk 15:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Salsene has two votes. So far, our featured articles will be Metamorphosis and Salsene. Pinguinus impennis 16:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) The next featured articles will be Salsene, Intus, and Metamorphosis. Styro, prepare to change the slider! If you want, I can try my hand at it. Pinguinus impennis 21:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) BTW, this should be the picture for the Salsenes: Of course, there is the problem of finding an image for Intus... Pinguinus impennis 21:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Although personally, I don't think Intus is detailed enough to be featured. I would nominate a different planet; maybe a Daemoniverse planet like Styx. Pinguinus impennis 02:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Styx is less than a hundred bytes longer. HolbenilordTalk 08:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Styro, soon as it's ready, alert us. You can have it as Styx if it's more convenient HolbenilordTalk 17:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) >:/ Complaints Holbenilord, why do you keep deleting my vote for Gyxor? If you look in the history you can clearly see i voted for it(at a certain point it even had 3 votes) :D Now i don't know why you keep doing this but know that i'll just keep (re)adding my vote :/ And the current voting system isn't gonna work decently without cheating(unless someone wants to take the time to look through all of the edits to see who made a mistake/cheated). Horakoeri 18:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about deleting it, i was unaware you had edited and thought someone was going over :") It works fine HolbenilordTalk 18:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) lol, sorry then for becoming angry(not that you would've minded me) :P but i wrote in the summary it was my vote and you deleted it D: but all is cleared up now :") Horakoeri 18:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) (PS: where can i edit my signature?-pls don't say that's admin only-) Hora, you can edit your signature. Just click on My preferences in the right hand corner. Scroll down and right your signature in the white box. Check the box Custom Signatures. Zeokx posted this Like A Boss at 00:05, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Selected articles Wow, how on Earth did I get so many nominations? Urahobs, I can (sort of) understand, because they have a picture with labels and everything, but it's a bit blank. Also, congrats to who else got their stuff in the nominations. -Eo BTW, all users can vote now HolbenilordTalk 11:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ageriul has been cleaned up a bit. Thanks for the picture, Holben! -Eo Once we have a tiebreaker vote in the Animals category, this will be complete. HolbenilordTalk 16:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) problem solved :) And who gave me my second vote on the Twik-Twikh? :D Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 20:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) And the problems start again xD Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 17:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) If it stays in stalemate, I'll add a poll with the two leading options as a tiebreaker. HolbenilordTalk 07:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Damned, I lost... :'( Damn you fifth voter Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 12:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, when will the next nominations take place? :D -Horakoeri Yeah, when's the next one? -Eo Next FA? When are the next FAs going to take place? :It will definitely be after the competition and before the Revelation. Other than that, I'll have to talk to Styro. HolbenilordTalk 08:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : Y WE NO GET ARTICLES!? I am sad nao. -Eo